


Goodbye Best Friend

by IMeMyandMine



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelo and JongUp have been friends for 10 years and things start to change when Zelo meets Yoongguk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

 

I was supposed to meet Zelo an hour ago. I’m still in my apartment contemplating whether I should go or not. Whenever he calls me out it’s never a good thing. It’s either he’s run out of money for the month or he needs something else from me. It’s never just to hang out. At least not anymore. We used to be so close. We used to hang out every day after school but not anymore. Not since he met his new friend, Yongguk. Yongguk was always at his side. He opened doors for Zelo. He let him experience all the things that I didn’t. He had access to drugs, alcohol and so much more. Zelo used to be innocent but now he’s tainted.

            Zelo was my best friend of 10 years. Up until a couple of months ago. It started with him canceling our plans. Then he straight out ignored me. But when he moved out of his parents’ house and moved in with Yongguk he started to change drastically, physically and attitude wise. He used to be a good size for his age, sure he was taller than the average 15 year old but his weight and everything else went to scale with his age and height. Now he seems to be on the verge of death. He’s so skinny that any and every bone can be visible. He’s been deteriorating.  He used to be in the dance club with me but he quit. He says he still dances but he doesn’t tell me where.

            I wanted to help Zelo get back to how he used to be. I tried talking to him about it a couple times. Each time ended in him storming out of where ever we were telling me that he was fine and that he didn’t need any sort of help. I talked to his parents about it and found out that Zelo didn’t ask if he could move out. He had left with his stuff and left a note on the kitchen counter telling his parents that he no longer wanted to live at home and that he’d found an apartment with a friend. His parents tried to get him to go back home but he never budged with his decision of staying way. He told his parents that he was fine, that he was old enough to take care of himself. His parents didn’t believe him but they agreed to it since he was still living in the city. They sent him money once a month so he’d live off of that. He never thanked his parents for that.

            He easily ran out of money since he’d always hang out with Yongguk and his friends. They’d always go to parties or even night clubs. He eventually got a fake ID to get in and be able to drink. He also started to do drugs. He didn’t just stop with Marijuana; he went all out and told me that he’d tried every possible drug that he could find. He told me of the ones he liked the best and which ones had no effect on him. He told me all of this over coffee. He always called me in order to ask me for money. He no longer came to my house like in the beginning. He said he didn’t want my parents to question him about how he looked.  

            He looked completely different now. His skin used to be pale white. Now it was still a pale white but was also covered with small bruises and tattoos. His ears are covered with different kinds of piercings and his hair is no longer black, it is now a shade of white that was so light that if any sort of light reflected onto it, it would shine with brilliance. He looked completely different, but he was still beautiful. The thing with Zelo and I was that we were never just friends.

            When we were little Zelo and I discovered a movie in house that had the relationship of two boys instead of a boy and a girl. Zelo and I were curious as to why my parents had it and they explained to us that it was just a movie. They also told us that although the story within the movie was fake that there were couples that were both boys. They told us it was okay to be gay even if the rest of society didn’t accept gays. We started with just holding hands, but when you’re little it’s okay to hold hands with other boys.  Our parents thought it was cute that we were so close. Slowly as we started to grow up my feeling for him grew and I finally understood what the movie was about. I was the boy who was in love with his best friend. I just hoped that our ending would be the same as the movies. I hoped that Zelo would receive and reflect my feelings.

            We started to not only hold hands but we also decided to kiss. We both realized that neither of us liked girls. We experimented with each other. If one of us didn’t like what the other did to us we’d tell each other to stop. Our relationship started out like this. We never made it official that we were dating. We were just kind of friends with benefits. No one found out about us. Not our parents or our friends. We were fine until I turned 15. Zelo found a friend at the park one day when I had to go to the doctor and he was left alone.

            He made friends with Yongguk. Yongguk had been wondering around and stumbled upon the park and with the park he found Zelo. They made conversation and soon became friends. Zelo never told me about Yongguk. He always told me that he had made plans with a friend from school, so I’d let him go.  A year later he announced to me that he was in a relationship with someone. He told me his name was Yongguk and that he was older than we were. I didn’t get anything else. I didn’t meet Yongguk until they had been dating for almost a year.

            After I met him was when Zelo moved out of his house and I began to see less and less of him. We slowly became strangers. We were no longer best friends, or even friends. I was his life support. I  gave him money so he’d feed his addiction instead of himself. I stopped trying to tell him to stop doing drugs and drinking. I stopped trying to convince his to come back to school. He changed and he couldn’t be changed back again. Zelo wasn’t something that was written with pencil, he was always written in ink. It couldn’t be changed back to how it was. With pencil things could be erased if something was off. With ink everything was permanent, nothing can be changed now.

            I accepted my fate and chose to be Zelo’s life support. I worked so that half of my earning would go to Zelo. I’d rather have to support Zelo rather than have him do something crazy in order just to get a fix. I had to go meet Zelo. I’m already 2 hours late but to him it doesn’t matter how long he has to wait as long as he gets the money he needs. He told me to meet him at a café across from my school.

            When I got there Zelo was sitting in our usual booth at the corner of the café. He had a cup of coffee in between his hands. He seemed even skinnier than he did last time I saw him. His face told me that he hadn’t slept much the night before because of either a party or they had gone out clubbing. Yongguk showed up next to Zelo and I started to walk in their direction. I sat on the other side of Zelo. He smiled at me. But I could tell that it wasn’t a smile that was happy to see me. He was happy that I had brought him his money and he knew I did without even asking me for it. By now this was a routine. I’d ask him how much he needed and he’d tell me a number. I’d give him double of what he’d ask for. I knew it was bad but Zelo knew that the other money had to go towards rent costs and food. I never spoke with Yongguk when we were at the café he was just there. I never paid attention to him since if I did I’d probably want to kill him more than I already did.

            I’d talked to Yongguk a couple time priers and I saw that he wasn’t a bad guy. But also wasn’t completely good. He himself did drugs constantly. He told me that he never pressured Zelo into doing anything. Zelo was always the one to ask if he could do it. He always warned Zelo of the side effect to everything and made sure that he was positive that he wanted to do it. Zelo never cared. He eventually figured out what he liked and what he didn’t like and he began buying his own.  At least Yongguk had enough sense to tell Zelo what could happen.  Yongguk also tried to get Zelo to go back to school but gave up as well knowing that Zelo had made up him mind to not return.

            Today was different though, Yongguk talked to me. He talked to me about simple things that didn’t really matter. When Zelo left to go to the toilet, Yongguk turned to me with a serious face and told me to stop giving Zelo money. He told me that Zelo had been saving up money that I had given him and was planning to leave. He himself didn’t know where he was going but he said that Zelo had told him that he was leaving when he had enough money. He had asked questions as where he was leaving but Zelo gave no response.

            When Zelo came back I bid goodbye to both of them and left. I wondered around the rest of the day trying to figure out where Zelo could go. Nothing came to mind. If Yongguk himself didn’t know where he was going how should I know.

 

 

* * *

 

It’s been about a 2 weeks since I’ve seen Zelo. I didn’t expect him to text me this soon to tell me that he was out of money. I was told to go somewhere else this time. I found myself in front of an apartment complex. It wasn’t the nicest place in the world but it was still pretty good. He went up the apartment he was told and knocked on the door. Yongguk answered the door. He could see that there were other people in the apartment as well. They were all dressed in black and all seemed to be upset. I was let in and I felt the sudden atmosphere change. Everyone looked up to me. I looked around and didn’t recognize anyone in the room aside from Yongguk. Yongguk led me into one of the bedrooms. He told me to sit down and gave me a letter. He left the room to give me privacy as I read the letter.

            As I read the letter I realized that it wasn’t a letter. It was suicide note. It was on Zelo’s hand writing. I kept reading till the end. I had broken down the moment I realized what it was but I couldn’t control myself when I read the last paragraph of the letter. He apologized to me. He told me he was sorry for leaving me without a trace. He also told me he was happy that I was his friend till the end no matter what he had put me through.  

            I guess Yongguk heard me crying. He came in and put himself in front of me. I instantly wrapped my arms around him knowing that he was hurting too. In his letter Zelo wrote that he was leaving us in hopes that we’d move on and find a better person to replace him.  The other people from the living room slowly started to come into the bedroom and looked at me in sympathy. One guy came up to me and pulled me away from Yongguk and grabbed me and embraced me. I could feel that he too was hurting but he chose to comfort me. He pulled away a little and said ‘I only knew Zelo for a little bit and I’m in distress. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling. But if you need anything Yongguk and I will always be here for you.’ I looked at him and smiled. He then pulled me back into his embrace and patted my back as I cried into his shoulder. Slowly everyone came to comfort me realizing that I was Zelos friend of 10 years. Everyone that was there I could tell that they were genuinely sad that Zelo was gone. That these people were his actual friends. That they were the reason why he was who he was. I wasn’t mad at them. I was mad at myself that I never got to experience their friendship alongside Zelo. That I could never have that connection with him. But I was also happy that even though he abandoned his old life that he found a new one with these people.

 

* * *

 


End file.
